


Tu nombre

by WienGirl



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 19:14:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2593109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WienGirl/pseuds/WienGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saga tiene pensado conquistar a Milo con un regalo de cumpleaños único.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tu nombre

“ _No sé cómo has hecho pero al final en mi corazón está grabado tu nombre, tan grande_ ” —Nek.

 

 

Milo despertó temprano aquella mañana, no podía seguir durmiendo pese a que estaba muy cansado ya que había festejado durante toda la noche junto a los dos hombres que yacían junto a él; Saga se agitaba entre sueños a su lado izquierdo y Kanon dormía plácidamente de su lado derecho. ¿Cómo fue que terminó bailando mambo bajo las sabanas con ese par de gemelos locos? Ni siquiera él lo sabía pero lo había pasado bastante bien con ambos.

 

—Debo irme, no quiero que me dé el mediodía en esta cama —se levantó pero fue Saga quien lo tomo del brazo impidiendo que se marchara—, ya se divirtieron conmigo. Tengo que irme Saga —indicó con suavidad.

—Por qué no esperas un poco más, todavía no he terminado contigo —Saga se incorporó sobre la cama besando al joven escorpión apasionadamente, lo deseaba y no quería que se marchara, no todavía—. Anoche lo pasamos muy bien ¿o no?

—Hacer un trio con Ustedes no era mi idea para festejar mi cumpleaños, yo solo pretendía salir a beber un rato y enredarme con alguna cara bonita —respondió Milo con toda calma.

—Entiendo que mi hermano no es una cara realmente bella pero qué me dices de pasar otro buen rato solo conmigo.

 

Milo sonrió con sarcasmo ante aquella proposición inesperada, no podía negarse que Saga le atraía mucho aunque Kanon, el gemelo sin inhibiciones, era el que más le gustaba en todos los sentidos.

 

—Voy a considerarlo en un futuro cercano, ¿de acuerdo?

 

El joven se puso la ropa que llevaba esa noche saliendo de la habitación y del apartamento de los gemelos. Lanzó un suspiro de sorpresa y emprendió su camino. Había aceptado la invitación de Saga para salir un rato en la noche a beber algo, su hermano Kanon se les unió también pese a las protestas del mayor de los gemelos quien, claramente, no quería que este participara en la celebración; de no haber sido por la insistencia de Milo habría pasado la noche solo con Saga. La culpa fue de las copas de más que bebieron los tres.

 

—Qué cosas, no lo vuelvo a hacer —se decía mientras caminaba por las aun calmadas calles de la ciudad poniéndose unos lentes oscuros que llevaba guardados para que no se vieran sus marcadas ojeras—. Creo que me mantendré alejado de esos dos o quien sabe qué se les ocurrirá la próxima vez.

 

.

Saga inicio el día con una sola idea en la cabeza: Conquistar a Milo. Tenía en mente que aquel chico audaz fuera solo suyo y debía pensar con calma en cómo lograrlo. Mientras bebía un vaso con leche reviso las actividades del día en el calendario que estaba en el refrigerador. Ese día era el cumpleaños del escorpión dorado y una gran forma de hacerlo suyo sería darle un regalo magnífico.

 

—Sí, seguro que un detalle original y único será suficiente.

 

O tal vez no ya que era sabido que Milo era famoso por sus aventuras amorosas aquí y allá, no obstante se sabía que no era un blanco fácil, conquistarlo no iba a ser nada sencillo por lo que Saga comenzó a pensar en cómo atraerlo hacía él.

 

Kanon salió de la habitación desperezándose, encendió y el televisor y se acercó a la cocina para desayunar algo ignorando la forma en que Saga lo observaba.

 

—Al menos deberías darme los buenos días en vez de mirarme con esos ojos de asesino —Kanon ignoró por completo a su hermano dándole la espalda mientras se bebía un vaso con jugo.

—Cómo voy a saludarte como si nada después de que me arruinaras la velada de anoche.

— ¿Qué fue lo que te arruiné? —Kanon seguía sin mirarlo de frente sin entender a donde quería llegar con esas acusaciones.

— ¡Te dije que quería invitar a Milo a un sitio especial y tenías que colarte! —Saga estaba bastante molesto ya que azotó el vaso contra la mesa.

—Lo lamento mucho pero, si mal no recuerdo, te pregunté si no te importaba que fuera y me dijiste que estaba bien.

— ¡No creí que fueras a quedarte tanto tiempo!

—Se me pasaron las copas y olvidé irme, perdona si arruiné tu gran noche con él.

—No importa —respondió sin darle ya más vueltas—, lo que quiero ahora es un momento para pensar en qué regalarle de cumpleaños.

— ¿Cuándo es su cumpleaños?

—Es hoy y quiero invitarlo a salir para darle una gran sorpresa y, te advierto, no quiero que estés cerca durante ese momento especial.

—Oh disculpe Usted —Kanon dejo el jugo y se retiró de ahí bastante ofendido.

 

Saga miro el televisor un rato para tratar de inspirarse, estaba seguro que sentía algo por Milo que iba más allá del simple deseo pero hacérselo saber sin que se lo tomara a broma no iba a ser sencillo. Después de un rato ya tenía la pregunta resuelta y a Milo le iba a encantar la sorpresa, estaba seguro de eso.

 

.

Tras pasar a su hogar rápidamente para ducharse y cambiarse de ropa, el joven escorpión dorado llego al departamento donde vivía su buen amigo Camus junto con otros dos compañeros de piso. Al entrar noto que esos dos no estaban. El aroma del desayuno le inundo la nariz abriéndole el apetito, aquel día lo habían invitado a desayunar por su cumpleaños por lo que no tuvo tiempo de quedarse en casa a descansar ni por un momento.

 

—Perdón por la tardanza —al entrar en la cocina vio que Camus estaba poniendo la mesa y se encontró con la grata sorpresa de que Aldebarán estaba cocinando—, es una grata sorpresa verte al frente de la estufa —le comentó sonriente tomando asiento en la mesa.

—Pues no podía dejar a Camus solo prepararte el desayuno, no es tan hábil como yo en la cocina y me pidió ayuda hace unos dos días —Alde le guiñó un ojo mientras Camus solo sonreía sin decir nada.

 

El aroma a pan llenaba todo el lugar mientras Milo solo los observaba cocinar sin decir nada desde su lugar; le gustaban los desayunos caseros y sus dos amigos le habían leído la mente cuando le preguntaron si quería un desayuno para su cumpleaños. Se puso de pie y fue a buscar en su chaqueta la cámara compacta Nikon que traía consigo, sentía que necesitaba capturar ese desayuno especial con sus dos colegas.

 

— ¡Sorpresa Milo!  —gritaron al unísono mientras la luz del flash los iluminaba.

 

Delante del joven estaba una gran bandeja con **cupcakes** recién horneados y decorados con motivos alusivos a su constelación. Milo sonrió ampliamente al ver aquel pequeño y lindo espectáculo sin dejar de captar ni un solo instante con su cámara. Se acercó a la bandeja para observar aquellos panecillos con más detenimiento; eran de los colores que le gustaban y se veían de buen sabor.

 

—Gracias amigos, jamás imaginé que harían algo tan delicioso por mí —sonrió ampliamente abrazando a sus colegas— ¡Vamos a comerlos!

 

Era increíble que unos sencillos **cupcakes** le hubieran alegrando tanto el día. Tan solo eran unos cuantos panecillos y él sonreía como tonto al saborearlos mientras charlaba con sus dos mejores amigos sobre esto y lo otro.

 

—Que gran cumpleaños —les dijo—, no saben lo increíble que lo estoy pasando.

 

En medio de las risas alcanzó a escuchar el sonido del teléfono móvil que estaba en su bolsillo por lo que tuvo que ponerse de pie y salir a la sala para responder a la llamada. Al mirar la pantalla se sorprendió mucho al ver que era Saga quien lo llamaba.

 

—Hola Saga, te acabo de ver esta mañana y ya me estás marcando como desesperado.

—Quiero verte esta noche Milo, sé bien que es tu cumpleaños y te tengo una pequeña sorpresa.

— ¿De verdad? Vaya, me sorprendes. Jamás esperé que me fueras a dar algo especial por este día.

—Por supuesto que sí. Si mal no recuerdo anoche te dije que quería salir solo contigo aunque Kanon cambio por completo mis planes entonces hoy quiero compensártelo. ¿Qué dices Milo? La verdad quisiera pasar esta noche contigo.

 

Milo pensó un poco antes de hablar, el travieso Kanon no estaría en la velada y eso como que lo desanimo un poco pero tenía que reconocer que los esfuerzos que hacía Saga eran dignos de tomarse en cuenta por lo que le daría una oportunidad al menos.

 

—Muy bien —respondió sonriente y con voz algo seductora—, te veré hoy a las ocho pero tendrás que pasar por mi ¿de acuerdo?

—Estupendo estaré puntual.

 

Todo estaba arreglado y, por lo visto, esa noche prometía ser muy divertida.

 

 

.

Al caer la noche Milo se arregló con suficiente tiempo como para revisar unos temas que tenía pendientes mientras miraba el reloj de vez en vez. Aquellos archivos RAW se le iban como el agua en aquel programa de revelado fotográfico, por más que trataba de hacer tiempo terminaba rápido. No quería pasar tiempo sin hacer nada mientras esperaba ya que estaba algo nervioso por esa noche y prefería mantener la mente entretenida.

 

—Esto es estúpido, solo es una salida con Saga y me siento como un adolescente en su primera cita.

 

En algún momento mientras miraba el histograma de la imagen en pantalla su mente viajo al momento en que estaba retozando con ambos gemelos. Seguía sin creer que aquello había pasado y estaba tentado a decirle a Saga que lo hicieran otra vez entre los tres, el imaginar a uno de los gemelos besándolo sin cesar y al otro con su boca más abajo le excitaba la mente y el cuerpo. El sonido del timbre lo sacó de sus pensamientos abruptamente, Saga había llegado y era momento de cerrar lo que tuviera en pantalla para ir con él.

 

—Vaya que sorpresa —esas fueron las palabras de Milo al cruzar la puerta principal del edificio donde vivía—, es increíble verte tan bien arreglado.

—Yo te dije que te tenía preparada una sorpresa y esto es solo la primera parte.

—Pues estoy sorprendido.

 

Iba vestido elegante como nunca lo había visto antes, un traje y corbata que se veían costosos además olía a loción fina. Milo quedo extasiado al sentir aquel aroma tan único y especial. Él también se había esmerado pero su aspecto quedo opacado por el de su cita.

 

—Luces magnífico Milo —le decía mientras caminaban al restaurante donde Saga había hecho una reservación.

—Gracias por el cumplido —le sonrió sinceramente.

 

Saga había hecho reservaciones en lo que parecía ser un restaurante no solo lujoso sino muy exclusivo que Milo ni siquiera conocía y lo dejo más que sorprendido por tan buen detalle. Durante la cena charlaron sobre varios temas pero lo cierto era que Saga no podía dejar de contemplarlo mientras hablaba sobre esto y lo otro; amaba cuando Milo hacía gestos con las manos o arqueaba las cejas además de eso su sonrisa lo tenía atontado.

 

— ¿Estás bien? Sé que hablo como merolico pero no me mires de esa forma tan rara —Milo cayó en la cuenta de que estaba haciendo un monologo ya que su acompañante no dejaba de mirarlo sin decir nada—. ¿Saga?

—No te preocupes, me encanta verte hablar y hablar.

— ¿En serio?

—Así es. Por cierto, la siguiente parte de mi regalo está en mi apartamento. Me aseguré de que Kanon no estuviera presente —se lo dijo con la voz más excitante que Milo jamás hubiera escuchado en él.

—Estoy esperando ansioso por saber qué es.

—No te lo diré —le guiñó un ojo sonriéndole y siguieron cenando y charlando.

 

Llegaron al apartamento de los gemelos alrededor de las once de la noche. Milo estaba feliz porque lo había pasado genial al lado de Saga pero ahora quería saber qué le tenia preparado su atento acompañante. Saga lo hizo esperar un par de minutos afuera antes de mostrarle la sorpresa que estaba en el interior.

 

—Pasa. Está listo.

 

Lo guio hasta la cocina y Milo quedo maravillado al ver aquel espectáculo: Saga había comprado muchos **cupcakes** de color rojo decorado con toppings en tonos brillantes y con ellos había armado su nombre así como una enorme rosa roja.

 

_“Milo”_

 

—Vaya, esto es hermoso. Muchas gracias —se acercó a él para besarlo con pasión mientras lo abrazaba.

—Me alegra que te haya gustado, pensé mucho en qué regalarte.

—Me dejaste sorprendido.

—Y aún falta más. Espera.

 

Mientras Saga entraba en la habitación, Milo aprovechó para sacar su fiel cámara compacta y hacer alguna toma de ese pequeño pero gran regalo hecho por Saga. Ese había sido el día de los **cupcakes** sin duda. El día más dulce de su vida y algo le decía que las sorpresas no terminarían ahí.

 

—Ven Milo —Saga lo tomo de la mano y lo llevo a la habitación.

 

Adentro estaba la otra parte de la sorpresa. Había comprado sabanas rojas así como velas blancas que estaban en las mesas de noche dándole un toque romántico y apasionado.

 

—Es impresionante lo que te has esforzado por mí —susurró a su oído besándolo con pasión y acariciando su cuerpo por encima de la ropa.

—Deja te lo demuestro —Saga cerró la puerta tras de sí ahora que tenía a Milo para él solo.

 

Kanon regresó al apartamento a eso de las dos o tres de la mañana encontrándose a la pareja tomando un vaso con leche, de inmediato supo que habían hecho el amor por horas ya que se les notaba en el rostro por cómo se miraban.

 

—Veo que lo están pasando muy bien —comento sarcástico dejando su chaqueta en una de las sillas—, no los interrumpo. Me largo a dormir.

—Espera Kanon —Saga se puso de pie tomándolo del brazo—, creí que querrías unírtenos. A Milo le gusta tu estilo —le guiñó un ojo y con eso el joven escorpión supo que esos dos tenían un plan para cuando Kanon llegara a casa.

—Es cierto, vamos Milo las sorpresas de cumpleaños todavía no terminan.

 

Ambos lo tomaron del brazo y lo llevaron de regreso a la habitación. Milo solo sonrió y supo que no le darían tregua y, seguramente, el cuerpo le dolería horrores a la mañana siguiente.

.

.

**FIN**

 

**Author's Note:**

> *Notas: Un fic para el cumpleaños de Milo. Gracias por leer.


End file.
